Sick
by Kara B
Summary: Lili is worried about a friend . . .


***********************

Sick

by Kathryn Burns

© November 2001

***********************

An Earth: Final Conflict Story

  
  


Rating: PG

  
  


Archival: FanFiction Universe Archive, All others ask before using!

  
  


Spoilers: Law and Order, Destruction

  
  


Disclaimer: SUE ME NOT. ME IN COLLEGE. HAVE NO MONEY.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Lili entered Joshua's office and asked the secretary, "Has Mr. Doors made it in yet?"

  
  


"No." the secretary looked annoyed, "And he should have been here two hours ago. Plus, he isn't answering his global."

  
  


"Thank you." Lili turned to go, worried. Joshua had confided in her about Sandoval's veiled threats. Maybe it would be wise to head over to his apartment and see what the problem was . . .

  
  


When she got there, no one answered the door and she eventually was forced to go get the superintendant of the apartments. He quickly disappeared after opening it, clearly not wanting to be there if trouble were afoot.

  
  


Lili drew her gun and entered. She swept the front few rooms, then finally entered the bedroom. A body lay motionless on the bed. She put her gun away and sat down next to him.

  
  


Joshua opened his eyes a crack, "Lili? What are you doing here?" His forehead was sweating . . . he looked like he had a fever.

  
  


"I went over to your office, looking for you. They said you weren't there and that they couldn't reach you. I got concerned, so I came to look for you. You're sick."

  
  


"I wasn't feeling well last night. I didn't realize I'd slept in this morning. Didn't wake up . . . don't remember the alarm going off." He tried to sit up.

  
  


"Lay back down. I'll call your office and tell them you're sick."

  
  


"Got to go . . ."

  
  


Lili rolled her eyes, "You can't go in. Besides, do you really think they want you there? You might get sued for wrongful sickness or something."

  
  


Joshua gave a weak smile, "You have a point."

  
  


"Something's going around . . the flu I think." She put her hand on his forehead, "Yeah, you definitely have a fever. Just rest."

  
  


He started to object again.

  
  


"Tell you what . . . if you lay back down and rest, I'll hang around for a little while."

  
  


"Hmmmm, there's a tough choice . . . get up and go to work feeling like crap . . . and deal with crap or stay here and let you take care of me."

  
  


"Poor baby." Lili grinned, rolling her eyes again.

  
  


He closed his eyes, "I don't have the energy to even argue the point."

  
  


"Then lay back down and don't even bother trying . . . you wouldn't win anyway."

  
  


Joshua mumbled something inaudible, laying back down, his eyes fluttering shut.

  
  


About an hour later, he woke, "Lili?"

  
  


She entered his room carrying a tray with a steaming bowl of soup, "You hungry?"

  
  


"Not really," Joshua sighed sleepily.

  
  


"You really should try and eat something. Or at least drink."

  
  


Joshua took a sip of some orange juice, "Why were you so concerned that I wasn't at work?"

  
  


"You just told me about Sandoval and Zo'or's threats . . . I know he isn't happy with you."

  
  


"Oh yeah," mumbled Joshua, "That." A pause, "You know, it really sucks. The Taelons have discovered cures for all these horrible diseases . . . but they can't make the flu or the common cold disappear."

  
  


"I'll be sure to let Da'an know you're displeased."

  
  


"Oh, gee, could you get me his autograph too?" Joshua asked.

  
  


"Nice to see your sarcasm hasn't suffered. Now eat something."

  
  


"Aye-aye captain." Joshua said in a low voice.

  
  


"Very funny," she helped him sit up on some pillows. "Now are you going to eat? What, you want me to spoon-feed you?"

  
  


Joshua shrugged and a faint grin crossed his face.

  
  


"I'm warning you - don't go there."

  
  


"Go where?" he asked innocently, "I can barely sit up."

  
  


"You're cracking bad jokes, you can't be that sick."

  
  


Joshua changed the subject, "So how are things going with the Taelons?"

  
  


"Same. How is life on the Presidential Cabinet?"

  
  


"Boring." Joshua turned his head, coughing, "Very, very boring. 'Course right now, I'd rather be bored than sick."

  
  


"Do you have bodyguards?"

  
  


"No. After what happened to Willie . . . I uh, figured, well, I can take care of myself." He glanced up at her, "Unless you know something I don't." He took a spoonful of the soup and sighed, "I hate this . . . can't even taste my food."

  
  


Lili's global suddenly beeped. She jumped up and moved into the next room. Out of curiosity, Joshua sat still, straining to hear anything she said. He couldn't catch it all, but what he heard made him stop.

  
  


" . . . . Joshua's. Jonathan . . . all right. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . later."

  
  


Captain Lili Marquette, shuttle pilot for the Taelons, talking to his father, leader of the resistance? Had he heard wrong?

  
  


She smiled at him when she entered the room. As a lawyer, he had learned to distinguish between a liar and someone telling the truth and was generally able to tell when someone was hiding something. She was.

  
  


"Why were you talking to my father? Are you in the Resistance?"

  
  


She jumped visibly. He had apparently pegged it right.

  
  


"You don't have to answer." he said, "I understand." He already had what he wanted.

  
  


"Look, I've got to be going. I have work I have to get done."

  
  


"Lili, please." She stopped. "Please sit."

  
  


"I can't tell you anything. And if you even hint to anyone your suspicions . . ."

  
  


"I won't." Joshua said, "No wonder you had no problem testifying against Ro'ha." he mused. "Listen, I know you can't really do much, but I was wondering. I want to fix things with my father. I need to meet with him and I figure the best way to do that is to get his attention. I was thinking . . . maybe he should run for President against Thompson in the next election. I haven't been on the cabinet long and I'm sick of how he bends to their every wish and lets them have everything they want."

  
  


Lili looked surprised, "That would certainly get his attention. And it's not a bad idea. Nobody could kill him because the Taelons would automatically be blamed . . ."

  
  


Joshua nodded, "Come nearer to election time, I was thinking I'd resign from the Cabinet and announce publicly that I think he should run. Maybe it isn't the best way to start fixing things . . . but it's all I can think of. What do you think?"

  
  


Lili nodded and said seriously, "I think you should go for it."

  
  


"And could you . . ."

  
  


She smiled, "I'll keep it to myself until you're ready."

  
  


"Thanks."

  
  


Lili's global beeped again - this time it was Boone. "Joshua, I'd really like to stay, but I have to go, there's an emergency."

  
  


He nodded, "Thanks. For everything."

  
  


"You're welcome."

  
  


After Lili was gone, Joshua moved the food tray, nearly dumping the contents on the floor. He then picked up his portable computer that had been resting by his bed. If he couldn't get any 'real' work done, maybe he could think a little more about his father's soon-to-be Presidential campaign . . .

  
  


***********************


End file.
